Glad I Met You
by WebzForevz
Summary: A Multi Chapter Fanfiction that I'll probably finish for once! When these four girls meet thanks to fate, how will the rest of the journey go? Main Bechloe, Side Staubrey.
1. Exposition

**Alright I should explain some things first I guess. So I've done some Multi Chapter fics before that I never continued so I'm trying to actually finish this one, I already have about 4 chapters done so every time I finish a chapter, a new one goes up. I've already got most of the plot done so I'm really excited for this one, I'm planning on it being like 40,000 words when it's done, so be prepared! **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Pitch Perfect but if I did all the Bella's would be gay.**

Beca Mitchell was never one to open up.

It was one of the reasons she had insufficient amount of friends compared to most since she could remember, the reason she had been constantly bullied by her peers. They'd throw scrunched up paper balls in her direction, most of the time missing, or poorly constructed paper airplanes towards her face during lunch or recess.

She grew up as an only child in the middle of a dysfunctional marriage between Warren and Rose Mitchell, therefore she was mostly alone throughout her time growing up. They had almost completely rejected her presence when she was home and sometimes barely acknowledged the fact they even had a daughter. By the minuscule amount of sounds that actually came from her she quite possibly could've gone missing and neither parent would've known until informed that she hadn't been going to school. Beca was fine with it, her parents were drunk imbeciles most of the time, constantly yelling words Beca hadn't even known existed until she looked them up, almost instantly regretting it.

Her alternate clothing style from the others was another reason the children had decided she would be their target for the next few years of their young lives. Her dark style and almost brooding attitude caused them to believe she was 'emo', not that they even understood any deeper meaning in the word besides the fact that it meant a 'wussy' or 'goth' person.

As the teachers ignored what the other students did to her more and more, the more she was pushed around. She could barely tolerate any of it, but she had to make it through. She had no where else to go, obviously, if she didn't attend school her parents would yell and she wouldn't want to risk it getting physical at home than let it get physical at school. It couldn't get much worse anyways, if it did get violent the teacher would have to acknowledge, right?

She was wrong. It had become dramatically worse overtime, from paper to spitballs to wedgies and finally Indian sunburns and hard punches to the arm or stomach. She was still all alone and no one was going to save her anytime soon.

She had reached twelve, and was still only four-foot-seven, the smallest in her grade and one of the smallest in the middle school, grades six through eight. She was in seventh grade by the time the bullying had reached it's high point. During this time she was trying to learn how to defend herself, whenever a classmate would come by and grip their fist with their other hand, showing that they were about to give her another whoopin', she would attempt to stand up and show them who was boss.

Of course though, whenever she decided to stand up for herself, _that _was when the teacher would step in and come save the other child, Beca had the record for most detentions in her class and neither she nor her parents were proud. They had scolded her for almost three hours that day when she came home. She sighed, how could this be the only way to get their attention?

The brunette learned to try and control her anger, she put her fighting days behind her then. One day, she was cornered in the locker room by a few girls during gym class after a game of dodgeball, she was cowering in the corner trying to change as they approached her. "Oh look, it's baby Mitchell." The group began to laugh at the smaller girl, the nickname was barely clever in Beca's eyes. She was short, she'd give 'em that but she wasn't small enough to be a baby.

A brunette with piercing brown eyes swiftly brought her fist back, she was about to let it descend towards the short girls face, but a different arm grasped her elbow to refrain her from such actions. "Leave her alone," a high, yet gruff voice stated.

Beca couldn't see who it was but she was definitely thankful, no one had ever helped her in this sort of way. When one of the girls scoffed and muttered 'Let's go, she's not with our time,' that's when she stood up. She dusted off her palms against her pants and looked up, her dark, stormy-looking blue eyes meeting a pair of light green orbs. The girl in front of her looked like a prude, her lips pressed together to form an almost perfect straight line, her golden locks combed and locked down into her back with an elastic band tied around the wild strings. Her clothes were neatly ironed and free from any wrinkles, a cream colored blouse with a red plaid skirt and white leggings. Her ink colored shoes shined, and Beca smirked. This girl was exactly what you'd see in movies, the stereotypical geek who gets way too obsessed with her studies to notice the cute boy checking her out who eventually catches her eye and in a shocking moment she'll come to prom with a complete makeover to win him over from his original stuck up cheerleader girlfriend.

Of course, Beca hadn't voiced this thought until years later. That's right, after the encounter Beca and Aubrey, which she learned was the girl' name, became fast friends. They had no others but each other would suffice.

They ended up going to prom together, platonically of course. Both knew they were attracted to the fairer sex but they also had friendzoned each other and that's exactly how they liked it. There was going to be no cliche movie trope where the girl falls for her best friend, or the girl/guy gets out of the so called 'friendzone', they were just friends and never left each other's side. Aubrey had helped Beca through college when she almost dropped out and Beca had helped the blonde through her most devastating of breakups. Aubrey being attracted to girls, boys, and the other genders, had given a lot of people chances at dating her, so when one out of three ended badly, Beca had to be there to help her friend.

They were now both twenty-five, living in an apartment in Burbank, California.

Beca had become a school psychiatrist to help students who are closed off or bullied, help she wished she had access to during her schooling. Whenever a child would come in with purple-blackish lining under their eyes from depression, or just from a child being physical, she would put everything into the 'case' to help this child.

Aubrey had become a lawyer at a company she had built from the ground, each case and each new lawyer was a new step up and she was making her best friend proud. They had their fair share of relationships though, but now both were still single and definitely ready to mingle. They were each other's wing-woman, and though they were surprisingly good at it, neither was able to get more than just another girl (or guy in Aubrey's case) to bed.

On occasion they would go to gay bars in the area, both Aubrey and Beca had learned that the stereotype that lesbians were always ready to commit and move fast in relationships was true. Besides a few outliers in the stereotype, including Beca herself, their best relationships had been with lesbians.

They limited their time at gay bars though, Aubrey refused to return to one after a gay male had misinterpreted her as a drag when they began talking. Of course when he explained after Aubrey had throw her drink in his face at the accusation, she learned he thought she was just a really _good _drag queen. That didn't make it better though and Beca knew by the fact Aubrey's self esteem dropped lower than the temperature had that winter. Though Beca felt bad, she still laughed anytime Aubrey brought it up. It was quite amusing if she did say so herself.

It was almost time to give up, they both thought. But who were they kidding, they were both twenty-three, they still had a lot of time left. If not, they still had that pack that at forty if they were both single, they would date. They knew it wouldn't end well, maybe bumping it up to forty-five would work better. Beca hoped and prayed some nights that it wouldn't have to come to that; she wasn't even religious, and Aubrey wasn't even that bad. They just wanted different things that just so happened to not be each other.

—

Chloe Beale was not ordinary.

Most didn't know whether it was her always happy attitude or her touchy-feely self, but there was something that they couldn't pin point directly. Maybe it was everything she was, and the fact that she was quirky and weird, yet not the typical ugly school girl most thought of when reminiscing about this type of person they had once encountered. Instead, she was a gorgeous girl with fiery red hair and sky blue eyes that made you attracted to her instantaneously, unable to tear your eyes away.

Her best friend, Stacie Conrad was not unlike her, but they shared their differences. While Chloe was pursuing a field in medicine to help those in need (She had always been a people person), Stacie was a struggling actress near hollywood that barely could hold onto a career before she had to move onto the next. It wasn't that she was a bad actress, it's just no job could hold out long enough to make it to television or surpass a first season. Even then, she mostly participated in commercials that showed up maybe once a week on her television screen that she shared with her roommate, gaining compensation from each one to pay the rent. Stacie was also touchy-feely, but she was more in it for the reward of attracting a man or woman, the sex, not just the fact she couldn't keep off of anyone for more than five minutes like her counterpart.

They had been both living in Burbank since they had moved there after college, they were sorority sisters that actually fulfilled their promise of keeping in touch with their best friend once they had graduated.

They had met during freshmen year when they had joined the Bella's, a house full of hot, young girls with nothing better to do then gossip about boys or their creepy teachers and eat nothing but crumbs, so doing it all together with a bunch of girls who were basically exact replicas was a fun activity in their minds.

Chloe was at first a bit shy but Stacie loosened her up by sleeping with her the second week, neither admitting they had remembered the next morning. They didn't want to risk their new friendship so they avoided the subject but stayed strong.

They were both twenty-four, right out of college the year before. Chloe was in med school while Stacie was acting and paying off student loans. Both had come out to each other during their junior year in college, Stacie pansexual, apparently she just 'liked hot people' and Chloe as bisexual.

They basically already knew it, the drinker escapade in their first year was more than just experimenting, but neither wanted to date the other. Stacie wasn't exactly one for romance or fidelity and Chloe was looking for someone a little more, bad boy? She didn't exactly understand it, but Stacie had explained to her that she seemed to go after the bad boy type, leather jackets and aviators indoors.

The redhead may have denied it but deep down she knew it was definitely true, her last girlfriend was suspended for spray painting another sorority and her ex boyfriend prior to that had added half a ton of Koolaid mix to the school's pool right before the championship race along with his other friends.

Chloe had been looking for a girl or boyfriend for almost a month, there was little to no progress and Stacie was too busy auditioning to have any random intercourse with a stranger, so they both decided that when their schedules lined up and they both had an open day, it was time to head down to the nearest bar and drink their petty sorrows away. It just so happened that a few miles down the road from them, another pair of women had just come home from their busy schedules to make almost the exact same plan. Their schedules all had lined up coincidentally, and on the following Saturday they would all depart, Stacie and Chloe at eight, and Aubrey and Beca at nine. This may have been what they were waiting for, a relationship or two could sprout, this one event could change the course of events forever.


	2. First Time for Everything

**Alright, next chapter. It probably won't update this soon again but it is a possibility, I don't know. Chapters will range from 2,000 - 3,000 words just so you know, so be prepared that these chapters won't be as long as other fics you've seen. I hope you like it! **

**Also, some chapters will go really off track, I seem to really like flash backs and stuff, I don't know why. Sorrz.**

**Disclaimer - I don't know how but I still don't own Pitch Perfect. Darn :/**

Or maybe, this wasn't the night. Maybe they were exactly meant to sit at complete opposite sides of the bar, completely absorbed in their own conversations and drinks to care about any others in the room, even if that was exactly what they were there for.

Aubrey had been in the middle of a huge argument during work involving a case that one of the newer lawyers had sadly messed up on, well really, she was the one that broke it off. Unlike Aubrey, she wasn't the one screaming bloodcurdling words at the 'rookie', she was defending him against a bitchy employee who was too involved in that case to care about her own.

Aubrey had pointed this out after she had basically pried the woman off of the cowering male, and the blonde merely shook her head in disgust after the lecture she has given. She just hope it has gone through that time, the new guy, Benji, had seemed to be an okay person now that Aubrey admitted it, and she didn't want to see the other woman, Alice, screech at him again.

Beca had just received a new client.

_A boy, around fourteen, had come to her office during lunch break. His arms were covered, the first thing she had noticed when he came through the only slightly opened doorway. He was somewhat shaking, purple under his eyes from either sleep deprivation or insomnia, either or. His clothes were ripped at the hem, he seemed to be picking at it and his dark blue faded jeans had several holes at the knees, but they were different. They weren't store bought like that and most certainly weren't purposely ripped. The skin underneath looked red, almost bloodstained like someone had just got them scraped earlier in the day. _

_Beca constantly observed the patients she had on a day to day basis, either watching them as they slowly deteriorated or were built back up to the surface from the deep sea they had been lost in. Her only fear was that she was the cause for them getting worker, but had come to learn that some had almost an impossible chance of being helped since it had become a pattern after how long they were doing whatever was hurting them, whether it was self harm or constant sleepless nights or just stressing themselves out with extra curricular activities, or in this boy's case, bullying. _

_She had already come to the conclusion that was what had happened; the boy had just been pushed to the ground, most likely in the general vicinity of a teacher. The teachers at the school had always ignored bullying, and they told the students. "If you ignore them, they'll go away," but Beca knew that would never be the case. If you ignored them they'd take it as submitting, as though you wanted them to beat you, so that was definitely not the way it should go. _

_The boy had sat down in the old maroon and tan metal chair that was situated in front of her mahogany desk. She knew never to come out and ask the problem, so she began simple. "Hello, I'm Ms. Mitchell, as you could probably tell from the sign out front." There was a sign indicating whose room it was on every door, it helped students learn names easier. _

_"Ms.?" The boy was no doubt curious, this woman couldn't be older than twenty five yet she was still single?_

_"Yep, single and ready for a Pringle as my friend Fat Amy said." She usually quoted her other friend, it lightened the mood and would usually strike up another conversation afterwards. _

_"Fat Amy?" He raised an eyebrow. It sounded completely unprofessional, staff weren't supposed to insult people, it was against some rule most likely. _

_"Oh no, I don't call her that on my own. She actually specifically stated she named herself that so twig, bad word, like me wouldn't do it behind her back," she recited per usual. "So anyway, what would you like to talk about today...?" She trailed off, now remembering she had never learned the child's name. _

_"Cody." he finished for her. "I'm not supposed to be a 'tattle tale', but my friend Angela said it was okay to be one in here if it was bothering me." He looked at the ground during the spiel, he had never admitted his problems to anyone before. _

_"Of course, go ahead. This is a safe environment."_

_"There's a few guys in my grade, eighth specifically, that bully me. They'll push me down and hit me a little. I'll get called names and other profanities during lunch. None of the teachers do anything about it so I just decided to come here with the information."_

_Beca had been nodding her head all through it, writing down a few things, the discoveries she was now making of why his shirt was also torn. The pushing definitely could've ripped the threading, and if they grabbed his shirt to harm him the fingernails could tear through the fabric. _

There had still been the question of why he always wore long sleeved shirts, the answer inevitable yet she pushed away by shaking her head almost vigorously, earning a curious look from the blonde sitting across from her. She picked up her own drink, drowning in her sorrows. Some of the children she met had reminded her of herself at that age, she just hoped she was able to save them too.

—

On the other side of the slightly crowded bar sat Stacie and Chloe, both somewhat inebriated. Chloe's steady position as a nurse allowed the to big several drinks each, both now lounging in the booth they had gone into when they arrived. "Remind me why we're here again, all we ever do is get piss drunk and call a taxi driver to pick us up." Stacie slurred.

"I don't know, maybe there are some cute gay girls we could go out with." The redhead replied, sitting up higher.

"I don't know, isn't that what we always go to bars though? We never seem to find anyone worth talking to, let alone date, and I don't see anyone here worth dating, they're all gay guys." Stacie was right, they'd been going to bars ever since they first arrived and a steady girlfriend was exactly the one thing they needed yet could never grasp fully no matter how many locations they went to.

"Well maybe tonight we'll find someone in the same situation as us and then we'll end up with them and live next door to each other and get matching dogs, but mine will be female so they can have babies and we'll keep two and sell the rest and live with two kids each and maybe they'll get married to each o-"

"Oh sure, because gay girls just go out in pairs of best friends searching for two other gay girls to magically appear to date us." The brunette sarcastically drawled. Chloe had always rambled on about what their life would be life when they finally found the two but Stacie was never completely on board that they'd find two best friends who were in their same situation who found them both visually appealing.

"Well okay then Debby Downer, just remember this is a _gay _bar for _singles _might I add, so can we at least look around, we haven't left this spot all night." Stacie shrugged and lifted herself out of her seat to get a better look when she spotted another brunette and a blonde in a discussion at another table.

"Oh! I found two!" She perked up, as Chloe stood up following the now enthusiastic girl's line of site. Stacie's prediction, though she was kidding, was spot on when Chloe realized what Stacie meant. She was pointing towards two girls, the short brunette was who the redhead noticed first. She was wearing a leather jacket, one of the few turn-ons Chloe couldn't help but have. _Stupid Stacie and her ability to know I'm into bad boys- or, girls in this case. _Maybe fate did exist, and this was the night they were meant to meet.

"Wow, your sarcasm was right. What are the odds?" Stacie mumbled a 'shut up' in reply to the remark and continued to check out the tall blonde across the room.

Beca could see two females in her peripheral view, both looking straight at her and her friend. "Bree." She whispered. "Not to alarm you but there's a cute redhead and a brunette staring at us, I think the latter is checking you out."

Aubrey quickly spun around to which her green eyes met with dark blue ones, not as dark as her friend's navy ones were of course. These ones though were beautiful sea blue orbs that were looking almost straight through her, she subconsciously licked her lips at the sight. She turned back to Beca who appeared to be preoccupied with the redhead who had noticed them as well, and from what she could see her and the brunette were situated at the same booth.

_Did we finally find them? The two that might actually work out? Beca does like redheads and I've got a thing for tall brunettes... We've got to see if they can actually hold a conversation first. _Aubrey's plan to finally get a girlfriend was in action, so she grabbed Beca's collar and pulled her up out of the cushioned booth and towards the two females they had been eyeing a few seconds before.

Reaching the two girls, their smiles grew larger as they approached. "Hey, I'm Aubrey and this," she started, gesturing to the small slightly intoxicated girl next to her, "is Beca."

Beca waved her hand at them, Aubrey was always one to get things done when she wanted to but the DJ was socially awkward and terrible at making conversation with others. That's what happens when you can't develop social skills properly since everyone hates you, at least that was her conclusion. "Hi, we saw you over there," she pointed back to where she was sitting, "and we couldn't help but notice how beautiful you two are." Beca looked at Chloe for the last part, smirking when she saw the redhead's grin grow.

"Hi! I'm Chloe and this is my best friend Stacie, and thank you, but you're the gorgeous one," she winked at the brunette.

Aubrey was following the conversation but when she caught Stacie's eye the girl spoke. "Hey, I'm Stacie, obviously. Might I say your blonde hair is magnificent." Aubrey blushed, she wasn't used to compliments so every once in a while when someone did give her one she became flustered.

"Thank you." she was a able to mumble out, smiling at the girl across from her.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point here, I'm kinda drunk but I will remember your pretty face so," she stopped so she could dig around in her purse. She fished out a white slip of paper and handed it to the blonde. "That's my number, Chloe probably gave hers to your brunette friend already. We've got to get going, work and all, but I'll see you later? Call me," she winked and dragged her friend to the door, noticing the other brunette did in fact have Chloe's number in her hand.

"Bye Beca!" they could hear the redhead yell from halfway across the bar, already out the door much to Beca's disappointment.

"Bree… I think we found 'em." Beca whispered out, clearly still in awe of the girls they had just met.

Aubrey slightly nodded, still holding the number tightly between her fingers, almost digging her fingernails into her palm. This was the one night she had expected to be the least effective out of all of the times they had gone out.

They weren't at a lesbian bar; that was their usual location. They were at a full-out gay bar, full of gay _men_ who had no interest in her nor Beca, not that the small DJ wanted them, but Aubrey could've. Barely. But still, they had been there, they had found two girls, scratch that, two girls saw _them_ and decided they would be the two to pursue. _What luck?_ Aubrey thought, she was usually the bringer of bad luck so when she struck like gold like this once in a while, something like _this,_ well, it was a chance of a lifetime.

Both breathed out a shaky breath, this was their time.


	3. Coincidence? I Think So

**So I decided to add more dialogue and stuff, big paragraphs are boring sometimes, and I'd never read them, so why would you? Plus, dialogue can sum up a past event and show personality more than I could ever. And though it would also help with personality, I'm still never doing first person. *Shudders***

**Disclaimer: I don't know what it is guys, I was prepared to pay them like twenty bucks, I still don't own Pitch Perfect.**

"Should I call her now? Would I be too desperate? Wait, would texting work, I think I'm better at that than words I can just-" Beca had been pacing around her living room for almost an hour contemplating whether now was the best time to call the girl she had met at the bar three days ago. Three days was the rule, but did this girl like cliches? Should she even give it a shot, heartbreak was number two on her list of things she hated, number one was marriage of course.

The only ones she had ever seen were her parents who fought constantly and got divorced soon after Beca turned thirteen, and Aubrey's parents who never even talked which was just as bad as constant bickering in her opinion; they were basically the 'stay together for the children' type parents anyway, as Beca could see at least.

She was just about to bring up another point as Aubrey had cut her off. "Look Beca, I already texted Stacie. Just do whatever you want, there's no rules to go by. Just don't be too cheesy when you text her."

"How'd you know I was going to text her? There were other options."

"It was obvious, you always do. You're not good at words though you're a flirt, texting just seems like exactly your business." Aubrey had known Beca for years, and years of on and on flings with random girls and actual girlfriends had led her to know the Beca whose closed off from the world a little better than the rest. While she is an awkward girl, Beca exhibits her strength in phone conversations where she doesn't have to make eye contact or come up with something witty right on the spot. She can have time to think and be able to reread messages to make sure she got everything. It was what she was good at and if Aubrey thought texting would work Beca would do it because if there's anyone who knows Beca better than herself it's Aubrey.

The blonde on the other hand was always prepared for this. She had a little bit more options than Beca based on her sexuality so she had almost double the experience. Not enough for those unbeknownst to the level of intimacy of the relationship to call her a slut, and enough to not be known as a prude as most called her. Aubrey may have already texted and talked to Stacie but more planning than any would assume had taken place. Where she would start with, where she'd steer the conversation and how she would eventually ask the brunette on a date. That also took some time away in order to plan what the date would include and the minuscule details needed. She had a list next to her during the conversation she had concocted with Stacie and used it every so often; not too much to the point where Stacie would know it was scripted but enough so Aubrey could easily get her point across without too much thought.

That's where Beca and Aubrey were the same, neither could exactly communicate effectively in social settings but using their respective cells phones could woo a woman into oblivion without a second thought, at least at the moment considering Aubrey had to put some effort into her planning.

Beca was just beginning to text Chloe. This first chat would dictate whether a first date would be instituted, and that date could lead to a second, and so many possibilities that Beca didn't want to think about. Why? Beca was secretly terrible at commitment. While her last girlfriends were far from perfect, Beca couldn't properly commit due to the way she was raised. Again, she despised marriage but also relationships in general. She put it this way, 'relationships are to start something that you think might turn into marriage. So if I don't agree with marriage, why would I want a relationship?' It did make sense but deep down Beca did want one, even if that thought was amidst her deepest thoughts that she never wanted to grasp fully.

_Hey, it's Beca, the short brunette from the bar, you didn't forget right?_

**Oh hey cutie! Of course I didn't forget, I don't see beautiful girls like you everyday ;)**

_Thanks but you're definitely the gorgeous one. I've got a thing for redheads_

**Oh do you? **

_Well it's more like one redhead. I'd really like to take her out for dinner sometime. _

**Well you should know she totes accept the offer**

_Great, do you know when she's free?_

**Saturday at about eight, text me the deats, kay?**

_Of course. _

Beca sat her phone down on the table and did a small victory fist pump. That had gone better than expected, it had been a while since her last text conversation and she was afraid she'd be a little rusty but it was effective enough to score her a date in a few days.

Unknown by Beca, Aubrey was in the doorway watching Beca when she saw the brunette celebrate. She playfully scoffed, the smaller girl was always cocky yet was always so excited when she was able to convince a girl to go out with her. Her lack of self confidence definitely didn't show through her demeanor, her confident strut was a front, really, she had taken a lot of hits during high school that demolished almost all self respect she had and while it killed Aubrey to watch it happen, this was before Beca let her in completely (that was in their second year of college), so she could only watch from the sidelines as Beca slowly deteriorated from all the kicks and blows she was receiving.

Aubrey's time in high school was a bit easier, but being friends with Beca she did experience some of the same things but still stuck by the girl even if it meant her own reputation was being bashed on a daily basis. The DJ still questions why Aubrey never left like everyone else in her life had, but the blonde always shook her head at the question and answered with, "We're family, and _real _family never leaves."

Beca turned around after hearing her friend, a light blush appearing on her face. She had been caught in compromising positions before, but the more childish ones like that were the worst for her, even if she didn't understand why exactly. "So Bree, since you're always so amused by my love life, when's _your _date? I'd really love to hear how this conversation went." Beca's sarcastic remarks had always been her shield, her barrier, and coping device but it soon became a habit and she now used it uncontrollably, to Aubrey's dismay.

"Saturday, it'll be great, better than yours probably. Where are you taking her, the _movies_?"

"Oh har har, you know I hate the movies."

"Wow Beca, nothing gets past you." So Aubrey may have inherited Beca's sarcasm but to her defense the brunette used it so much there was no way to avoid it.

Both used it so much that during arguments against others they were the dynamic duo, outsmarting everything and everyone possible. They were even on the debate team during sophomore year and won the championships, Beca's sarcasm seeping through every other question while Aubrey's intelligence was able to bring up valuable points, the perfect team.

Anyway, Beca only shook her head and grabbed her phone. She noticed she had not read a new text message and opened it up, it seemed to be from Jesse, an old high school boyfriend she had before she came out as lesbian. They had stayed friends and Jesse was fine that he would never be able to date Beca, he was over her by the time senior year rolled around. They surprisingly both moved to the same area and reconciled their friendship after not seeing each other through college. Jesse had saw it as fate that they were meant to always stick together, Beca somewhat agreed with the coincidence.

**Hey, I just saw my old girlfriend from college, what are the odds? She bumped I to me texting someone or whatever. **

Jesse had dated a girl in college, and though Beca had never gotten her name she was supposedly a keeper, but broke it off when Jesse cheated on her while drunk at a party full of sorority girls. He had apologized but after that she had never given him a second glance, and she was surprised that they had seen each other again.

Jesse told it like she came after him though, that this girl; this mistake he made had really forced him to make out with her and that she didn't realize nor ask Jesse what had really happened, like in the movies. The truth was that it was a mutual kiss and that his ex girlfriend had watched the whole thing go down from almost all the way across the room. Jesse had gone in for another drink when a girl stopped him and said hi. They started a conversation and before the girl knew it Jesse had his tongue halfway down the 'sluts' throat.

His last words as he spotted her running off towards the door were a slurred, "wait, where're you goin'?" And that was the last time he had ever directly spoke to her. He tried texting but her friend had ended it for her and that was it. He tried getting over it but apparently the girl was so gorgeous that it was physically impossible, at least that's what Beca had gotten from his description.

_That's cool man, what did she say? Last I knew she was completely ignoring you through your last two years. _

**She actually talked to me. Apparently she's still living with her old friend, whatever her name was. Started with an S or something. Anyway, she said something about becoming friends again!**

Beca slightly laughed. No girl would ever get back with a guy who cheated on her, even after so long, but Jesse believed in the rule of movies where even after the guy makes a huge mistake, he's still getting the girl. It was a ridiculous theory but he still lived by it and so Beca didn't judge. She wondered how they were friends, the movie hater and movie lover, a weird duo but it worked.

_Ugh, dude, you know I know it will never happen, but you don't so, you hoping to win the girl back? _

**That's the plan, but she did look pretty happy with who she was texting so I'm afraid she might be taken. Maybe it was just a friend though. Idk dude I'm not good at reading girls. **

_If you noticed she was happy then it was most likely a boyfriend. Sorry bro, tough luck._

**Doesn't matter, I'll get her back. Girls would kill to date me. I'm the best around.**

_Yeah they're totally just lining up to get a piece of you. Oh and before I forget, what's her name again?_

She waited a minute, maybe she knew this girl and could talk some sense into her before she approached him again, if she did live near here it would be a good time to confront her and warn her about her friends plan.

When her phone buzzed, she picked it up and opened it, seeing the message Jesse sent.

**Chloe.  
><strong>

**Hey guys how did you like my really predictable ending? Thanks for reading tho, R&R if you can!**


	4. Don't Foreshadow

**Ooooh! I still think it was predictable but I still liked writing Jesse and Beca's interaction as they go to the 'climax' of the conversation where he reveals it was Chloe. And a slight cliff hanger.**

**Also, thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming if you can! **

**Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect is unobtainable. Not even my best CIA agents could do the job, so sorry, still don't own it. **

Beca choked on air. It couldn't have been the Chloe she was chatting up, could it? It was almost impossible, the world couldn't be _that_ small. Sure, the fact that her and Jesse ended up in the same city was pure coincidence but now this girl too? She shook her head, this was all beginning to be a crazy few days and she had had enough.

_This may sound strange, but I may be taking her on a date soon…._

**Wow, good one. She's straight, but nice joke ;)**

_Not kidding. Her name's Chloe Beale, right? Yeah, I'm going out with her. I met her a few days ago at the bar. _

**Holy crap. No way dude, you knew she was mine! What type of best friend are you?**

The DJ sat agape. She barely even knew who Jesse had dated in college, let alone tried to steal her. She didn't even know her name until Jesse just told her! How could just assume that this was the only reason she could've been interested. She already hurt him once by dating him then dumping him because she was a lesbian, but now he created this idea that she was trying to hurt him again?

_I didn't even know who you dated in college, I wasn't paying attention! You can't just blame me for this coincidence when I wasn't even thinking about you when I met her. She dumped you because of your own mistake, you don't have to take it out on me just because you're a fuck up!_

She knew it was a low blow but he deserved it, the way he was treating her at this moment was uncalled for.

**Real mature Beca, you're a fuck up too. Do you know how many relationships YOU'VE screwed up because you're scared of commitment?**

_At least I've never cheated before!_

**But you run from all your problems! **

Beca had no idea how this conversation had turned so bad. Once he had mentioned the girls name it had come crashing down along with their friendship. They promised each other that a girl would never get in the way of their friendship, but they were joking because it was when Beca first came out, and Jesse issued the "Bro's before hoes" bond onto them. She had laughed but she never knew it would actually happen where that would be a good idea to remind him of it, but she was too caught up in winning the argument to call truce now.

_I only run because I don't want to hurt them, you managed to hurt Chloe more than me leaving some girl it would've never worked out with!_

**Well I hope you don't do it with Chloe because she's a keeper. I WOULD KNOW!**

_Shut up Jesse, I'm done. If you want to blame me for whatever you did in the past to hurt her, go ahead, but don't automatically assume I'll hurt her too. And until you pull your head out of your ass, our friendship is done._

She through her phone across the room in a fit of rage, but luckily it had a case and didn't shatter as soon as the impact happened. The sound did cause Aubrey to approach her from the room she had just been in minutes before, sitting on the couch. It took her almost four minutes of rubbing circles with her palms onto the brunettes back before Beca's prolonged heaving turned into steady breaths, and that was when she decided to speak. "What happened? You were just smirking at your phone and then 'wham!' I hear it thrown at a wall? You're usually able to control your anger issues."

Beca turned her head to face the blonde, her jaw still clenched and eyes boiling with rage. "Jesse is now saying that I stole his girlfriend from college, even though I barely even knew her NAME!"

"Wait, that girl he said was the 'one' in college that he cheated on was Chloe?"

"Yep, and now he hates me."

"He was kind of a douche anyway, being completely honest here," Beca nodded, the anger slightly subsiding.

Her and Aubrey decided to watch some TV and talk about the blonde's upcoming date, the latter obviously excited with the amount of energy she had explaining the details.

She was taking the girl, Stacie, to dinner at a classy restaurant down town that her and Beca had gone to before. Afterwards for fresh air and a way to talk more, they'd go on a walk through the park, and then she would drive the girl home, maybe kiss her, fireworks and the lot at the contact, and day goodnight.

Beca smirked at the details, it was extremely cliche but that was exactly how Aubrey enjoyed it. The candle light dinners and walks wherever were her thing, nice and sophisticated with a little room for spontaneous details, while Beca's idea for a great date was one where planning was only a minor part and that she and her date would go wherever the wind would take them.

"You are such a sappy romantic Aubrey. See, I didn't say hopeless this time because maybe it will actually work out for once." The tall girl slapped Beca on the arm, the DJ had jokes about her romantic experiences in the past and though it was funny to some, it still hurt to bring up her past relationships.

The last girl she had dated she thought would be the one, the end, but they ended when the blonde had found out her partner wasn't out. It lasted for a year, dates and meet ups and Aubrey was so caught up in love that she never realized that she had never met the girl, Caroline's friends. It took her a year to figure it out and the argument they had ended what Aubrey thought was the best thing to ever happen to her, besides her friendship with Beca.

_"You're WHAT?!" the blonde had screeched, mustering up as much rage and anger as she could find in her. _

_"I'm not out Aubrey, and I don't know how stupid you are to have never figured it out, but there's a reason I will never let you meets parents." Caroline shouted. _

_They were face to face now, spewing out words of hatred and truth. _

_"Did you ever love me at all?" The blonde's vulnerability showed for a split second, her voice had cracked, and in that time the brunette took it. _

_"Maybe I didn't." And that's when everything stopped. Aubrey finally allowed the tears that had surfaced to pour out and when Caroline's face became apologetic, the brunette reached over to put a hand on the crying girl's shoulder. The blonde slapped the hand away and ran for the door and back to her apartment with Beca, she had never wondered why she never moved in with Caroline and now was the only time she was happy the conversation never came up. _

Neither had ever seen the girl again and Beca was lucky for that. She was afraid that of Aubrey did see her again, it would end in murder and she would be the one to have to cover up their footsteps. But Aubrey seemed to have taken it all well after she had calmed down, so maybe murder wasn't the first thing she would result to after seeing the girl again.

Beca had her fair share of terribly finished relationships but none as bad as Aubrey, luckily.

"What about you and Chloe's date? You're weird, you gonna take her to see sharks wrestle bears or something?" Beca knew Aubrey's sense of humor was improving but there were times like these where her jokes weren't as funny as she presumed, because Aubrey was almost dying on the floor while the DJ sat, completely composed.

"Dude, that's not that funny. Get up and I'll actually tell you."

"Alright, alright I'm up," Aubrey chuckled, pretending to wipe tears out of her eyes. After her features calmed and her cheeks were back to pale (Not as pale as Beca's of course), Beca began to tell her of her idea.

When she had finished, Aubrey almost laughed in her face, not because the idea was terrible but because she had known Beca for so long yet this was the most romantic she had ever seen her in the entire time they'd been friends.

"Well, my little short stack's growing up, this girl must be the one!" Aubrey smirked, messing up Beca's hair.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, don't get your panties in a bunch, this may be a one time thing. You know how I can be around girls without my phone." It had ruined dates before, both knew.

"This could be different, this girl doesn't sound so judgey like every other bimbo you've ever talked to."

Beca had dated almost eight girls to that day that Aubrey considered "Dumb Bimbo's" and half of them never went outside without shorts and a tanktop even if the weather was cold, though it was unlikely in the California heat. Each had barely one shining personality trait and all the other ones were included in the 'white girl' stereotypes that Aubrey had collected throughout the years, and the only thing Beca had really liked was their tan skin and how hot they were compared to everyone else. Aubrey would look down on this approach but Beca saw no harm until they ended up becoming so annoying she would ditch them. This would end in some heartbreak, not hers but the girls she would dump without a hitch.

Chloe, across town, had just entered her apartment. Stacie was already there preparing food and what-not and the redhead had decided to talk about her date with Beca and her run in with Jesse.

Stacie could understand Beca's mysterious date plan, her all black appearance was exceptionally mysterious, it seemed like her thing, but there was one part she was curious about.

"He cheated on you in college and wasn't even awkward when you talked to him?" Stacie raised an eyebrow, the story seemed to match up with his usual demeanor but after so many years he just acts that cool? Something wasn't right. "Do you think he wanted to reconcile and maybe get back together with you?"

Chloe scrunched up her eyebrows, she never considered it. She also didn't mention that she had a… girlfriend? Not yet, but maybe soon. "Uhh maybe. I don't know. I think he gave me his number. I'll text him."

"Not a good idea. He'll probably try to ask you out and get mad when you 'friendzone' him," she explained, using quotations around friendzone.

"Why are all guys like that?"

"This is why we're lucky that we like girls." Stacie responded, matter-of-factly. They had both been down the wrong road with guys and Jesse had not been the first nor last.

"I guess. Anyway, you finally looking to settle down a little? With Aubrey, I mean."

Stacie had never had a full-time type of girlfriend or even boyfriend, they had all been 'side projects' that ended badly when she wouldn't spend time with them and put other's in front. She had never cheated but that didn't stop others from assuming she would and had. It was a sad streak but with Aubrey she was hoping maybe this one wouldn't be so judgmental.

"Yeah, she's cool. We texted for like an hour."

"Wow, you've never done that before, besides with me." Chloe was honestly impressed, Stacie was genuinely trying to erase her old image by creating a new one with this girl. Hopefully Aubrey wouldn't hurt her though, she'd have to speak with her soon and give her the friend speech. Too bad she wasn't that intimidating or it would've done lots more in the past. She could've saved Stacie from some major embarrassment but she always said to not dwell on the past, so she shouldn't start now. "Do you think you'll have sex soon or…?"

"Never thought about it until now," Stacie shrugged. That was usually the first thing that popped into her head when she looked at someone, but with the blonde it was different, like there were other expectations besides 'bedding' her and besides her looks. She wanted to know about her past, about her now, about her personality. She never wanted it before but it was like she was desperate for it now.

"Is that good or bad? I can't tell.."

"I don't know. Maybe we should wait a while, it's ruined past relationships before…" Several.

"Well whatever you do I'm behind you one hundred percent!" Chloe gleamed.

"Thanks, you too with that Beca chick. If she breaks your heart I'll kill her," Stacie winked and walked into her room.

"Hopefully she won't," Chloe muttered to herself. She wasn't sure if she was foreshadowing future events, or just worrying too much, but she was hoping that the feeling in her stomach was just nerves, not a prediction for an upcoming events.


	5. The Dates

**Woo! Bechloe **_**and **_**Staubrey date, can't wait for this. Can't spoil anything though, I really hope you like it! R&R if you can :)**

**Also, I guess I lied. It's not exactly "Side-Staubrey" more…. "Co-Staubrey" So they'll be getting almost the same exact amount of the spotlight, but not as much. Oh, and for those who asked, I believe Beca and Aubrey are 25 while Chloe and Stacie are 24. **

**Disclaimer - And on the second day God said "Don't let Webzforevz own Pitch Perfect." Sorry guys, I still don't own it. **

_Slap, crunch, crack. _

_Beca had just been thrown into the pavement again, but this time was different. Aubrey was there, not helping her but laughing along with the other children. She was tired of hanging with the reject and decided to group with the populars. The only way to do so, was to hurt Beca. _

_The blonde lifted her head and whispered into her ear, "No one will __**ever **__love you." She let go of the girls hair, effectively causing her to fall back down onto the hard concrete. Her hair scattered, cheeks red and eye black, she tried to stand up, but was tripped again. _

_"If you never get up again it will be a happy day for everyone," one girl spat, and the entire group left. _

_Beca was alone, per usual, in the street. A car approached, her body was too sore to stand up and as it came by she sat up and spread her arms, ready for the impact. _

Beca jolted awake, covered in sweat. That had been a recurring dream, Aubrey would finally give up on her and leave like everyone else he had ever loved, causing it to show up when she was most vulnerable at night. It usually happened when she had a patient that resembled her, and Cody was sadly the perfect example. It was obvious by his selection of shirts that he harmed himself, just like Beca had before Aubrey had caught her and stopped her. He was sleep deprived and most likely depressed and the typical methods teachers were using didn't work. It was like déjà vu and she couldn't help becoming a wreck with every new wound on the child's face.

She had confronted the other teachers about it before and they said he was so defenseless it was basically his fault for still being attacked. She was disgusted by their reactions and scoffed, one of the reasons she doesn't go to the teachers lounge anymore.

Though Cody had gotten progressively better, there were days where one child would hurt him either physically or emotionally and it was back to almost square one completely.

So, she did what she usually did when these late night dreams occurred and got up and went to prepare breakfast. That was usually the dream that never allowed her to go back to sleep from fear of having it again and how early it was technically. It was four A.M, so eggs and bacon with pancakes didn't sound so bad at that time.

Stacie had never really been on a date, there were no exceptions, she just never had time or was never interested. She had no idea what was so intriguing about Aubrey, it was possible she was just drawn to her because of some soulmate thing that Chloe would probably come up with, but it was only the first date so getting ahead of herself would be a terrible idea.

It was almost time, Saturday at seven thirty. It seemed both Chloe and Stacie had the same idea that they'd go at the same time and come home later to be able to share the details at the same time.

Stacie was wearing her regular low cut v-neck with her black jeans, a nice jacket on top to finish the look, it wasn't so fancy as Chloe's, but when was she ever classy?

Chloe had a blue dress, Stacie said it brought out her eyes, and black heels about one inch off of the ground. All she needed was one accessory and they were both ready to go.

"Where's my purse?" Chloe had been searching for almost ten minutes everywhere and she thought it had disappeared in thin air.

"It... It's right here," Stacie gestures to the table next to her. "You put it here twenty minutes ago."

"Sorry! You know how ditzy I can be."

"You mean like that time you were searching for a lost dog for three hours before you realized the phone number on the sign was 555-555-5551?"

Chloe blushed furiously, the embarrassment from that day was tremendous and Stacie's constant teasing was no help in forgetting about it. "Shut up. Anyway, how do I look." the redhead asked.

"Great, you'll bed her before the date starts." Stacie smirked, before getting smacked on the arm.

"That's not what this is about! I'm not you!" Chloe pointed her finger at Stacie before they both burst out into fits of laughter. After they calmed down, Chloe asked a question she was wondering for a while. "So are you permanently done with that lifestyle or…?"

"I think. It wouldn't be good for my reputation anyway if I got famous. Or with my relationship with Aubrey. Yeah, it's done." Stacie grinned as her redheaded friend squealed and hugged her.

"Yay! Now we can totes double date and stuff when both of our dates work out!" She had always wanted to double date and now was her chance, both parties knew each other and could be comfortable, and that would leave time for Chloe to talk to Aubrey about Stacie and for Beca to get confronted by Stacie, and vice versa.

"Sounds like a plan, now come on, it's almost eight, do we stand at the door for them or just lay back so we look cool when they come in?" Chloe looked at Stacie, confused, until realization hit her.

"Oh right, never been on a date. Never look uninterested when you open the door, got it? Be really excited."

"Oh I am, I just didn't know if that was okay to show…"

"Well duh, of course it is, you need them to know you're interested."

Their conversation was stopped by a knock at the door, and after peering through the hole, it was Beca who was first to arrive. She was there with one singular rose, twirling it around in her fingers while waiting for the door to open. When it did, she looked up and smiled at the redhead she was meeted with. "Hey, I uh, got this for you," She held out the flower, and Chloe graciously took it and looked back into her apartment.

"I'll go put this in some water, wait here." When the shorter girl nodded, she went back in. Stacie came over to the doorway and eyed her next.

"Don't hurt her." was all she said, then she turned back around.

"Um… Okay?"

Chloe came back over and linked their arms together. "Lead the way." She winked, and Beca showed her down stairs and to her car. When they got in, she turned on the CD player.

"Sounds like a plan, now come on, it's almost eight, do we stand at the door for them or just lay back so we look cool when they come in?" Chloe looked at Stacie, confused, until realization hit her.

"Oh right, never been on a date. Never look uninterested when you open the door, got it? Be really excited."

Chloe almost freaked out in the car, but in fear of Beca driving off the road due to the spontaneous reaction, she toned it down. "This is my jam!" she shouted, then leaned closer to whisper. "My lady jam."

Beca swallowed, and looked over. "Good to uh, good to know." She nervously smiled.

"But this is a remix, and it's _good! _Who made it?"

"Uh, I did. I do them in my free time, it's a type of therapy I learned and studied in college."

"Oh, you're a therapist! And also, this mix is aca-_amazing!_" Chloe squealed.

"Aca?" Beca furrowed her brows and looked over.

"I was an acapella nerd in college. Aca is just a prefix."

"Oh… got it. I'll be hearing it more, won't I?" Beca asked, chuckling slightly.

"You bet!" Chloe grinned, Beca with a matching smile.

The brunette had been driving for a bit before Chloe had asked what had been bothering her the whole time. "Where are we going exactly?"

"You'll see. It's going to be _aca_-amazing!" Beca mocked, and Chloe gasped, hand to her chest.

"I do _not! _sound like that!

"Oh yeah, you totes do." Beca mimicked again. They were both laughing by the time Beca pulled over and got it, opening Chloe's door on the opposite side.

"What a gentleman," Chloe said in a fake british accent.

"Only for m'lady," Beca responded, causing them both to break out in laughter once more.

They both looked around, Beca with a smirk on her face and Chloe still as confused as ever. It was a hill, and looking down there was a screen with many cars. Why they were here and not down there where everyone else seemed to be, Chloe tapped Beca on the shoulder. "Uh, why here?"

Beca, understanding what she meant, replied with, "Better view. The sky, the movie, and there's enough space between us and the screen where no one can see us, but we can still see the screen fine. It's the perfect spot."

"Have you taken a girl here before?"

"Only Bree, but we aren't dating so it doesn't really count. So yeah, you're basically the first." she explained, getting a basket out of the trunk of the car and a blanket. She went over to her favorite spot on the hill and laid it down, opening the basket and pulling out wine, sandwiches, salad, and pie for dessert.

"Wow, you came prepared." Chloe said, eyeing the food.

"Only the best for you." Truth be told, Aubrey was right, Beca had never been this original or romantic when it came to dates so she thought of this as a start, with this girl she thought she could really be with.

Stacie and Aubrey had been in the car for six minutes, comfortable silence as they listened to the radio. When Aubrey pulled over at the restaurant, she got out along with Stacie and walked in. "Posen," she told the waitress who nodded and brought them to a table for two. When they sat down, Stacie started a conversation.

"So, how long have you known Beca?" Seemed like a good place to start.

"Since we were twelve, we were both rejects so we just hung out, and we just clicked I guess." Aubrey shrugged.

"Did you ever date?" The question had been on her mind for a while but she didn't know the correct time to ask.

"Nope, it was funny, we both technically friendzoned each other." They both laughed until Aubrey asked a question of her own. "How about you and Chloe?"

Stacie cleared her throat. "We never dated, but we had kissed once or twice, but like you and Beca we just didn't feel that way. It was weird, like we were best friends, just not made for each other, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get that."

When the waitress had come over, they both set down their menus and ordered, the night had been going great and Aubrey wasn't a bit nervous. She wasn't worried about impressive the girl or bragging about herself, she just felt like she belonged with her, they fit together so nicely.

By the end of the movie Beca and Chloe weren't paying attention, and the food was all gone. Their lips were attached together, moving perfectly as the credits were scrolling and the cars were leaving. _Thank god no one can see us_, Beca thought. It wasn't that she was ashamed, Chloe was beautiful, she just hated to show PDA.

When they broke apart, they were slightly panting, still smiling. "It's getting late, I'll drive you back."

"Okay," Chloe smiled, pecking Beca on the lips once more as they got up.

The drive to Chloe's apartment was full of listening to Beca's mixes more and a few kisses, but not enough to cause Beca to crash. Beca had a few oppurtunities to talk to her about Jesse, but only used the last one, it was right before she parked. "Hey, you know Jesse Swanson?" Chloe's look showed it all, a mix of anger, confusion, and disgust.

"How do you know about him?"

"He was my old boyfriend in high school before I knew I was gay, or was out or whatever. He said he saw you the other day."

"Yeah, he did."

"He was hoping to get you back, but he got really mad when I told him I was taking you on a date." Beca explained. Chloe took her free hand and kissed it.

"Don't worry about him. He means nothing to me anymore, and if he got mad at you for that then he's not your friend either." Beca nodded, and Chloe let go of her hand. "We should get inside."

They went in, but when the got to the door, Chloe stopped Beca, the sight was too good to spoil. "Wha-"

"Shh!" Chloe put her finger on Beca's lips. "Look!" She whispered.

Aubrey and Stacie were kissing right at the doorway, Beca smirked. That was exactly in the plan. When the two broke apart Beca whistled.

Aubrey jumped, and Stacie was dumbfounded of where the noise was coming from. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, me and Aubrey have to have the talk." Beca winked, kissing Chloe one last time and latching onto Aubrey's collar.

Aubrey's face was as red as Chloe's hair by the time Beca cared to look, but she decided against saying anything by the look the blonde was giving her. _I'm dead_, she thought.


	6. Revenge

**So this chapter has some things about Beca's client at school, don't worry, it will all come together eventually on why I'm including it. It's used as a plot device so…**

**Also, since I got a lot of reviews on Fat Amy's Ships Are Like the Titanic, I'm doing a little bit of a spin-off, so Bella's Squared are finally getting their own story. I've never really seen that before, so I decided to write it. So, I'll update a few more times today for this, and begin writing for the Bella's Squared story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry, I ran out of clever things to say. I don't own Pitch Perfect, simple as that. **

"So? Spill the deats!" Chloe said, resembling a teenage girl. She usually became this way whenever Stacie met someone she was interested in and now was not an exception.

"It was amazing, we went to dinner and our walk in the park was great. We had a really deep conversation."

_They had been walking hand in hand for almost ten minutes before Stacie switched to a serious subject that needed to be discussed. "Aubrey..." She started. _

_The girl looked over to her. "Yeah?" She asked. _

_"I've never been on a date before. I've never been about dates before. Fidelity isn't common with me and I need you to know that. I'm not Stacie Conrad, unbeknownst to the world I'm Stacie Conrad the slut. I've slept with so many people I've lost count and I need you to know that because if you're in my future I want you to know about my past. I've never wanted this with anyone, the coupley hand holding stuff, dinners and dates and just meaningful conversations. But I want it with you. So I need to know if you're still in this after hearing that." Aubrey had been nodding the whole time, processing the information. They stopped walking and Aubrey took Stacie's other hand. _

_"Stacie Elaine Conrad, I need to you know that I don't mind. I don't care that you were like that, that I'm not you first just as long as I'm your last. Your past does not define you and you don't need to be worried that this is some huge road bump in this relationship. I still want to be worth you." _

_Stacie grinned and slightly squealed, pecking her on the cheek as they continued to walk. _

"Wow, that's incredible!" Chloe responded to the re-telling. "Wait, how'd she know your middle name?"

"I don't know, we talked about so many things she might've just remembered it. Her's is Danielle." Stacie explained. The amount of topics they had gone through was immaculate, including college, childhood memories, high school, jobs, friends (which neither had that much of) and dysfunctional families.

"You guys are so cute! You're now my new OTP!"

"Even though I know what that is now I still don't condone you using it," Stacie laughed, Chloe was obsessed with fandoms and fandom slang, she 'shipped' Stacie with half of the girls in their sorority during college. "Anyway, how did _your_ date go? This isn't all about me."

"Oh god it was amazing. We kissed! Well more like made out…. but it was great!"

_Chloe was fully interested in the movie while Beca… not so much. Again, she wasn't a fan but that didn't stop her from taking a beautiful girl like Chloe to one if she enjoyed it so much. So, Beca was just looking at Chloe for most of it. She was definitely more interesting than the screen._

"_You're staring," Chloe whispered out._

"_You're beautiful," Beca shrugged. "If we're just stating the obvious I'd start from there." Chloe chuckled and looked over into the smaller girls navy blue eyes. They just sat there, looking into each others blue orbs until Beca finally made a move and leaned over, capturing her lips._

"Well, that settles it, we hit the jackpot." Stacie was comparing both dates and it seemed both girls they were… dating, was it? Anyway, both girls were extreme gentlewoman, and both treated them right. No girls had ever shown them this respect on a first date, no guys either.

"That's what happens when you go to a gay bar," Chloe responded. It had been her idea, Stacie said there'd be no lesbians there but after almost an hour of begging the brunette agreed to go.

"Shut up."

It was Monday once again, Beca was fit to return to the job she both loved and hated the most. The days weren't long, but five days a week was enough as a kid, and now that she had to experience it again? Not the best job choice.

She had several students go to her that day, some with anxiety and some bullied, and once again Cody showed up. She had been talking to him for only a few days but she had learned a lot about the children he was around. Angela was one of his only friends, but only because she laid low and didn't get bullied as much as he did. Sarah was a girl that he liked that had rejected her the first time she ever talked to him, Beca talked to him about the 'liking what you can't have' concept that she had gone through (Straight girls are a bust). Jonathan was a boy that constantly bullied him, he had a few sidekicks like a boy named Tom that would help and though the teachers saw it all happen, they did nothing about it and Cody described their smiles when they'd get away with it which Beca silently told herself sounded like a 'shit eating grin.'

She continued to talk to him through lunch and recess for a few days, on Wednesday he finally had the courage to lift up his sleeve and show Beca his cuts. She examined them, the newest ones were from Friday from what she could tell and from the information the boy had given her. He had stopped after some of their talks, and she could tell he was sleeping better from the way the purple underneath his eyes were progressively disappearing. It was the fastest process she had ever made really, and one of the most personal cases since it related to her so much, so she found it endearing that she was able to help him the way she helped herself.

She decided to confront the principal about it the same day, so when most of the students had been dismissed and sent home she knocked on his door. "Excuse me…" she politely said, slightly opening the door. "May I come in?" She'd never speak this way in her real life, but at school respect was something needed to influence the kids.

"Yep, I'm almost done in here." came the reply.

She walked in and sat down at a chair in front of his desk, seeing Mr. Rogers, the principal, sipping his common afternoon coffee. "I'm here to talk about Cody Finnegan, a student here. He seems to be constantly harassed and bullied and it seems no one is doing anything about it. I know we have a strict no tolerance rule on bullying but when I talked to the other teachers about it they didn't seem to mind it though they had witnessed it before." she explained.

"Oh, I see. Do you know the boys or girls doing this to him?"

"Yes, Tom Wiinikka and Jonathan Dolback seem to be the students responsible. I suggest you do not confront them, they'll probably lie, just come to a recess one day unannounced and watch. You'll probably catch them in the act. I've seen enough shows and movies about this to know what will work and what won't." Though she wasn't an avid movie watcher, she knew every problem that happened when trying to catch a bully.

"Very well, I'll do it tomorrow. Thank you for coming by, I'll see you tomorrow."

The next day she requested for Cody to not return to her office but instead go to recess, she spoke to him about everything and he understood, this would finally be the end of his torment. She had lunch break that period and accompanied some teachers in monitering lunch and recess, also to check in on Cody.

She saw the principal watching from a distance, and when Cody began to be shoved to the ground and made a mockery, Mr. Roger's stepped in and the look on the boys faces were the most hysterical things Beca had seen to that day. The mix of happiness and pleasure in seeing the boys confronted and taken to the principal's office was pure bliss, and she went back inside to see Cody when he was sent back in.

"So, how does it feel? To be set free of your tormentors?" She asked when he had come in.

"It's the best day of my life, but I still don't understand why you're doing this all for me? I'm just a patient, you have plenty of those." the curious boy asked.

Beca sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Not in an annoyed way, but in a 'I'm going to tell you a story and it's nostalgic, but in a bad way.' "When I was a kid I went through the same thing. Except my bullies were never caught, nor taken care of. I couldn't say myself until my friend Aubrey came along, and that still didn't help much. But with you, I can see myself. I can save you like I couldn't save me. It's like you're my second chance and I finally did it. You can't tell anyone this though, teachers aren't usually supposed to share private information, but it usually helps." Beca confided in the young boy who just nodded several times.

Friday was another date with Chloe, but a movie date at the latter's apartment. Stacie was busy with Aubrey per usual, so it was the perfect time. Their dates always aligned perfectly, most likely due to planning that Aubrey or Chloe (Who were admittedly getting closer as friends) were doing. Stacie and Beca didn't mind, and it all worked out in the end. More gossip for Chloe and Stacie, more time for Aubrey and Beca to hang out without worry of dates getting in the way and leaving the other lonely.

Reminder, Beca was never one to open up.

Tonight though, was different. When Chloe gave her one of those looks during the movie, she had to spill something. She didn't know what it was but for something odd reason Beca wanted to tell Chloe everything, and anything that could possibly have the power to hurt her if used against her, but felt no pressure in doing so. So what slipped out that night was, "There was a boy I saw today, a client, who reminded me so much of myself, and I got the principal to catch the bullies. They both got suspended, and I cried. I cried so hard after he left my office because I was able to save him unlike I saved myself." She took a deep inhale, it had all come out in one breath.

"That's great Beca." The redhead genuinely smiled. "No offense, though, but why'd you tell me this?" Chloe's eyes were full of confusion, and Beca took another deep breath in.

"Because I never open up to anyone, ever. But with you it's like I'm free and I don't need to tell you everything like every girl I've ever dated wanted, but it's like I want to with you. I want to tell you everything that I've done, that I've gone through and who's broken my heart and who healed it. I want to share my everything with you and I don't know why." She took one more breath. "And I know it's early but it's true."

Chloe had never heard truer words and her heart grew at what Beca had been saying. After spending time with Aubrey she learned Beca was usually closed off to the world. She learned she most likely wouldn't get any details from the girl about her private life, and now that she had so early it blew her mind. Aubrey said Beca usually needed time with relationships, and that prying would most likely ruin in, or going too fast would too. And the next thing she said she was sure was the worst thing to respond to it with.

"I love you."


	7. Beca Mans Up

**And another installment, and the final one for a bit. I might be doing a Collab for a Bella's Squared story, so yeah. Be prepared maybe. **

**Oh and sorry it's a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect ain't mine yo. **

"Stacie! Dear God Stacie what have I done!?"

Chloe had been pacing around the pairs apartment for well over twenty minutes to the brunettes unenjoyment. She had possibly just said the words that could make or break her entire relationship with the brunette and she's not sure if she'll ever hear them back, or hear back from Beca ever again.

_Chloe immediately clasped her hand over her mouth and slightly shook her head. That was not supposed to come out. Not yet, not soon (to Beca's liking). She had learned from Aubrey that Beca also didn't believe in love that much since the people she loved had always hurt her, so anything to do with it was a big 'no no' in Beca's book. _

_So Chloe had just broken the golden rule. Beca's number one rule, the rule of almost any Mitchell. Never say I love you too soon. Or at all, Beca was too young to know if she'd ever say it, and now this redhead she had met only two weeks ago was declaring her love for the small brunette?_

_This couldn't be happening, Beca's brain activity was limited and her knees were weak. The words satisfied her, she always wanted to know who the first person who ever truly loved her that wasn't part of her family would be, and it seemed that Chloe was it, but by almost everyone's definition, this was way too soon. Way too soon. Way. Too. Soon. She panicked, no one could love her. Her dad could barely love her, and now this girl is claiming to already be __**that **__attached? Not possible. God shoot her now._

_It wasn't that she didn't feel anything towards Chloe. She could've been in love with her, but her standards and usual rules made it not fit to say it, maybe ever, and 'maybe ever' is not __**now**__._

_" I... Uh...door?" Beca pointed towards one. "? Yeah, I'm just gonna..." Before she could finish her sentence she bolted off and Chloe was left almost to tears. She had just confessed, albeit accidentally, her love for this girl and she gets that? Cruel. _

"What if she feels it's too soon? Then it gets too awkward and we're done, just like that." Chloe looked up through her choked sobs. Stacie was gently rubbing circles into her back, calming her.

"You know what Bree said. This will just take some time, trust me, adjusting from nothing to relationships and dating and drama is hard enough without emotions blocking the way to a better life. Just breath, in and out , there we go." Chloe's breathing became even, so Stacie started again. "Give it time, things like this always deserve time to get things sorted out and thought through."

"Thanks Stace, you're the best." Chloe got up and hugged the brunette, then remembering her date with Aubrey, asked the brunette how her day went.

"Oh Aubrey just being chivalrous and beautiful again. I don't know how she does it, but it's like she already has everything planned completely beforehand, like, exactly what I'm gonna do so she has the perfect response. It's weird but it's cute, like she always knows exactly what to say." Little did she know, that was exactly what Aubrey did.

Chloe just smiled and nodded, Beca was a little reckless, not in a bad way just, spontaneous. It was amazing how the two were friends with such different attitudes and way of approaching things, she wondered if that was always how they had been.

Beca was sort of drunk, slouching at her favorite couch being lectured by no other than Aubrey Posen. She's been lectured before, it's not a new thing, her life did involve the blonde and more often than not they were in an argument. This was different now.

Less than an hour later Aubrey had found Beca at a bar, drinking away her questions and unanswered whispers. She had to drag her home, and dragging an inebriated Beca, which was basically like pulling a dead weight, was not easy.

Aubrey was now pacing around the room scolding the brunette into submission, she was too drunk to answer anyway. "So this girl, that you obviously like, _maybe_ love, told you she loves you and you just pointed towards the door and _left!"_ she screeched the last words, as if they were the most unbelievable things she had ever heard, which they weren't since it was Beca she was talking to.

"Hey that's not true, I got in a few words before I left," Beca slurred. The look Aubrey gave her stopped her though, and the brunette muttered out a, "Not helping, got it." before slouching down again.

"So, Beca. The one question is, do _you _love _her_?" Aubrey was always one to get to the point and now was no exception.

"I barely know what love is. You know that, you know me. How am I supposed to know if I love someone if I don't know how I feel when I'm in love."

"Okay then." Aubrey clasped her hands together. "Twenty questions."

Beca looked at her, questioning her sanity, but shrugged off the sudden subject change and nodded. "Only yes or no questions though.

"Of course. So, do you think Chloe's beautiful."

"Um yeah, she-" Aubrey stopped her before she could continue.

"Just yes or no. Your turn." Beca stopped to process what Aubrey's original intention for the game was and continued, asking a question of her own.

"Do you think you and Stacie could work?" She hadn't heard much about the two, and she was secretly dying to know all the details.

Aubrey froze. She forgot to talk to Beca about _her _date. That was one of her favorite parts of the relationship thing, she could gossip about this to Beca, it was the only time she could talk to the brunette like a peppy school girl. "Yeah. Do you see yourself going somewhere past 'just sex' with Chloe?"

Beca nodded, these questions were intentionally being used to get through to Beca and what she thought about the redhead. She had never been in something so serious, even if it had only been two weeks she found the girl strangely irresistible. "Yes." She pondered her question for a minute. "Have you already started mentally preparing your next date with Stacie, going over every meticulous detail over and over again?" Beca smirked. This game could be fun if she played it right.

Aubrey gave her a glare and then proceeded to pinch the bridge of her nose in embarrassment. "Yes…" she muttered. She shook it off, and asked "Do you get excited whenever Chloe's mentioned. Like, do you kind of just get jumpy and excited?"

Beca thought about it, and answered. "Yeah. That's how you feel with Stacie, huh? Or anyone you've ever been attached to, right?"

"Yeah. I'm not saying you love her yet Becs, but I think you're falling. And that's all I've ever wanted to see from you, is a girl that makes you get butterflies. That makes you want to go out and get flowers, not because you've screwed up but because you saw them on the way to her apartment and they matched her hair, or her eyes. And I can't do that because it's not in the plan, so you're next up." They both laughed, and after settling down, Beca got up.

"I think I need to go see Chloe." she answered the unasked question, grabbing her coat and exiting the apartment.

When the door clicked shut, Aubrey grabbed her phone and decided to warn Stacie, telling her to come to her apartment so Chloe and Beca could be alone.

**Hey, I know it's short notice but Beca's coming over to most likely confess her love, I'd get out before she gets there so the two can have some alone time.**

In two minutes she got her response.

_On my way. I even set up my laptop so we could watch the scene unfold. Thank God for new technology, I am NOT missing this!_

Aubrey smiled. Not many knew it, but Stacie was pretty skilled in all forms of new technology, and phones and computers were the easiest for her. Once she arrived they could just sit and wait for everything to happen, this was going to be good.


End file.
